Shadows of Lust
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: Bakura is an Incubus who has had his eyes on Ryo for awhile. Tonight he takes what is his. RAPE LEMON BONDAGE RxB EDIT: There may be a second chapter. Eventually. But not now.


**Don't own Yugioh.**

**WARNING: Contains rape, yaoi, and bondage.

* * *

**

He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. The long, fluffy white hair he longed to stroke. The stunning chocolate eyes that he longed to see filled with pain and fear. The slim body that he longed to run his hands all over. Tonight he would be his.

He grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. Tattered black wings beat rhythmically as he hovered above his prize's small house. His crimson eyes glowed in the darkness. His prize had not fallen asleep yet. He was still sitting up in bed, looking so beautiful that it was all the demon could do to not burst in and take him right then.

Ryo. Even his name was beautiful. This was his angel. He smirked. It was custom for his kind to attack while their prey was asleep. But how was he to see those beautiful brown orbs swimming with fear if they were closed? How was he to hear the screams if his prey was not awake to make them?

He growled, looking up at the moon. His angel did not usually stay up so late. He was burning moonlight. He did not plan to take him while he was asleep anyway, so why bother waiting at all? The time had come.

With a feral grin, he faded, reappearing in a dark corner of his angel's room. His angel's back was to him, moving to turn off the light.

"Good evening, angel."

Ryo jumped violently and whipped around, eyes wide. "What the…who are you?"

The demon grinned. "You may call me Bakura," he said.

"How did you get in here?" asked Ryo in a slightly high voice, feeling behind him for anything that could be used as a weapon if need be.

"The same way any incubus would enter the home of his prize," hissed the demon calling himself Bakura. "I'll do it again, if you wish, angel."

Bakura began to fade, completely disappearing in seconds. Ryo, his breath caught in his throat, looked around the room, both for the demon and any blunt object he could wield.

"Here," whispered a voice directly behind Ryo, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

Ryo smothered a shriek and whipped around again. Bakura was close. Much too close. Ryo was gazing directly into the demon's crimson eyes, the same color as blood. He gaped, entranced by the demon's sharp features. Blushing lightly, Ryo looked away.

Bakura reached up and gripped Ryo's jaw firmly, forcing him to look into his eyes again. His brown eyes were wide and terrified. "You are so beautiful," Bakura said softly, lust clouding his bloodred eyes. "So beautiful."

Ryo's light blush deepened and he forced himself away from the incubus, falling backwards onto his bed. "Pl-please, go away," said Ryo.

"I can't do that, angel," said Bakura, gliding over to the terrified boy. "I came here for a reason, and I'm not leaving before I get what I want."

"And wh-what d-do you want?" stammered Ryo, edging away.

Bakura simply stared. "You," he said softly.

Ryo cried out as he fell back onto his back, heavy silver chains wrapped around his wrists, pinning them above his head. His breath caught in his chest and Bakura leaned down and placed a hand on his cheek.

"D-don't touch me," said Ryo, voice choked with terror.

"Angel, I can't get what I want without touching you," Bakura said softly, already feeling himself become aroused by the fear clouding his prize's eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ryo, dreading the answer.

Bakura smirked and laughed softly. "I'm going to take you, my virgin angel."

Before Ryo could react, Bakura raked his nails down Ryo's chest, ripping apart the fabric of his shirt until it fell off of him. Ryo realized what the incubus was going to do to him. "Please, no…please, stop! Please!" He was having trouble breathing due to fear.

Bakura ignored his pleas and unbuttoned Ryo's jeans, pulling them down and off. Ryo began to struggle against the chains, breath coming in gasps. But the chains were magical, and would not budge, let alone break.

Ryo felt his boxers be pulled off and his struggles increased. Bakura held his hips down and gazed into Ryo's eyes. "None of that," he said softly. "Just relax and it will feel good."

Ryo's retort was drowned out by his own hiss of pain as Bakura shoved two fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Bakura moved his fingers in and out before sliding in a third. Ryo bit his lip and tilted his head back, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

A fourth finger was inserted and Ryo cried out. Bakura's index and little finger spread in one direction, his middle and ring finger spreading in the other, stretching Ryo in a large circle. Ryo screamed at the intense pain, tears welling in his eyes, glazed in fear and pain. Bakura felt like going into a frenzy after seeing those beautiful eyes.

Bakura continued to stretch Ryo for a few more seconds before removing his fingers. Ryo whimpered, trying to hold back his tears. Bakura removed his shirt and pants, revealing his erect, rather large member, folding his wings tight against his body. He spread Ryo's legs apart and more heavy chains appeared to bind his ankles.

Bakura positioned himself at Ryo's entrance and slid roughly into the extremely tight heat. Bakura's moan was drowned out by Ryo's shriek of agony as Bakura's huge length penetrated him. He hadn't even bothered to use a lubricant of any kind. It felt like he was being ripped in two.

Bakura pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, Ryo screaming overtop of Bakura's moans of pleasure. Ryo felt his walls tear, prompting a louder scream from him as he began to bleed. The feel of the warm, fresh blood on him made Bakura growl loudly and thrust harder.

Ryo wasn't even trying to hold back his tears anymore. His throat hurt from the constant screaming, but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt every time Bakura's large member moved inside his tight passage.

Bakura continued to thrust hard and roughly, heedless to the volume of his angel's shrieks. No one within earshot of them would wake; Bakura had used his magic to make sure of that. He leaned forward, still thrusting, and licked away the salty tears on Ryo's cheeks. This only made him cry harder and whimper.

Ryo's feeble struggled ceased. He was in too much pain to concentrate on anything else. He sat and let it happen, sobbing as the pain racked his body. It seemed that it was getting even more painful. Each time Bakura thrust into him was met with a scream.

"You're so tense, angel," panted Bakura, not stopping. "It will hurt less if you relax." He prayed that his angel didn't listen; he was tighter because he was tense, and it felt divine.

Ryo wanted to kill the demon raping him at that line. How could he relax when something this important to him was being ripped away in the most violent way possible? Fresh screams tore from his throat as Bakura sped up his pace. It was getting hard for him to stay conscious, though as much as he wanted to black out, he couldn't.

The longest, loudest, most pain-filled scream yet ripped from Ryo as Bakura came. His burning seed coated his passage, stinging the open, raw wounds immensely. Bakura slid out of Ryo slowly, and the pain increased tenfold as he was no longer being numbed. Ryo's raw throat released one more shriek of agony before he fell silent.

Bakura's crimson orbs gazed into Ryo's. They were still quite focused, though dull and glazed over in pain, giving him a dead look. The chains vanished, though Ryo didn't have the strength to move.

"How could you…?" Ryo whispered almost inaudibly, his voice hoarse.

Bakura smirked and ignored him, spreading his black wings. "Heh. You'll see me again, angel," was all he said as he began to fade. His laughter lingered after he was gone.

Ryo curled up into a ball, crying out at the intense pain the shot up his spine. He felt blood and semen trickling out of him. He lay there and cried until unconsciousness finally overtook him.

* * *

My freaking _boyfriend_ came up with this and pushed it on me because he's not a very good writer. Could you have a better reason for loving someone?

The definition of an incubus is "a demon who lies upon sleepers in order to have intercourse with them."

Also, HA Puzzleshipping4ever. Five hours. How long did it take you for your rape fic? 4 weeks I think. Heheheh.

Anyway. It's four in the morning. G'night guys.


End file.
